darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1192
Samantha shoots Joanna, however the bullet has no effect on her. Synopsis Teaser : The great house of Collinwood in the year 1840, a time of crisis for the Collins family. After being condemned to die for the practice of witchcraft, Quentin and Desmond have escaped from jail and are now hiding out in an abandoned fishing shack. On this night Quentin goes to Collinwood to meet his beloved Daphne in the east wing of the great house, unaware that he is soon to witness the world of Parallel Time. Quentin and Daphne become trapped in Parallel Time. Act I Daphne explains to Quentin they are trapped in another band of time. Before they can think of what to do next, they hear Morgan and Catherine entering the room, so they hide behind a curtain. Morgan, growing impatient, pressures Catherine for an answer regarding his marriage proposal, then leaves her to herself to think about it. Soon after, a parallel Samantha Drew greets Catherine. She apologizes for being late, as she was tending to someone named Justin Collins. (Justin is apparently impaired and cannot speak as a result of an accident that occurred ten years ago, and Samantha was hired by the family to take care of him). Switching topics, Samantha tells Catherine if she marries Morgan, they should leave Collinsport because the house is too dangerous to live in. Morgan returns, prompting Samantha to leave. He begins to suffer from a headache, and goes to retrieve some medicine located near where Quentin and Daphne are hiding. Act II Catherine stops Morgan before getting his pills, and tells him she will marry him. The two are about to leave to tell the other members of the family, but a parallel Daphne (Catherine’s sister) walks in. As Catherine shares the news, the room changes, sending Quentin and the standard Daphne back to their own time band. Quentin decides to head back to the fishing shack, but asks Daphne to leave town forever with him. She agrees, and Joanna arrives. Joanna notes that Daphne still seems sad, and Daphne says it’s because Quentin will never truly be free of Samantha. In the drawing room, Daphne recounts her experience with Gabriel. Samantha enters the room, convinced that Daphne has seen Quentin since he escaped. Daphne denies seeing him, but Samantha tells her she will use force if necessary to get the truth out of her. Act III Gerard silences Samantha and escorts Daphne to her room. Joanna arrives and confronts Samantha about the letters in the tree outside of Collinwood, and Samantha finally admits to leaving them. Samantha goes into a rage about why Joanna has come back to Collinwood, convinced she killed her previously. Moments later, she retrieves a pistol from a cabinet and shoots Joanna. Act IV Gerard returns, and the bullets have no effect on Joanna. Samantha runs out of the house, with Gerard close behind. They go to the graveyard and dig up Joanna’s grave. Gerard opens the coffin and finds it empty, then tries to reason with Samantha that she is not dead. Samantha appears to understand, and Gerard promises her that she will not hear from Joanna again once the night is over. A few hours later at Collinwood, Samantha finds a note from Gerard in the foyer. The letter states he has found new information about Joanna, but doesn’t want to talk about it at Collinwood where they might be overheard. He asks her to meet him at Widows’ Hill. Samantha arrives at Widows’ Hill, but she finds Joanna instead. Joanna admits that she really is dead, and has been using her spirit to maintain her youthful presence. She then turns herself into a decayed skeleton, which she implies is what Samantha will soon look like. Memorable quotes : Daphne: We're trapped! We're trapped in another time! Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge / Daphne Harridge (PT) * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge * Lee Beery as Joanna Mills * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins / Samantha Drew (PT) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Samantha Drew (PT). This was the second and final role played by actress Virginia Vestoff in the original series. * This is the sixty-ninth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the thirty-fifth and final episode with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. Story * Ernest Weisman teaches at the university of Vienna. Several years ago he wrote a pamphlet about twin worlds in a concurrent band of time, known as the 'Weisman theory'. * In Parallel Time, Samantha has lived at Collinwood for ten years. * During this episode, Quentin and Daphne find themselves in Parallel Time. They choose to hide from the parallel time counterparts. The couple find themselves back in their own time when Daphne's parallel time counterpart steps into the Parallel Time room. Quentin reasons that this is because there cannot be two of the same person in the room at the same timeline. However, in episode 1036 Julia Hoffman is not only in the same secret room behind the bookcase in the Old House with her parallel self, Hoffman, but actually kills her counterpart before Hoffman can stake Barnabas. (It is highly likely that Quentin's theory only extends to the Parallel Time room itself and that it is fine for two versions of the same person to exist in the same timeline if one or both are outside the Parallel Time room. As Julia is in the Old House when she encounters her parallel counterpart, she is not affected.) * TIMELINE: It was a few days ago when Daphne first witnessed Parallel Time (occurred in 1186). It has been a week since Morgan proposed to Catherine (occurred in 1186). Bloopers and continuity errors External Links The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1192Category:Dark Shadows episodes